thesims3planetfandomcom-20200213-history
The sims 2 pets
For the similar same name expansion pack in The Sims 3, see The Sims 3: Pets. The Sims 2: Pets is the fourth expansion pack in The Sims 2''series of games, as well as a stand-alone game for severalconsoles. It is published by Electronic Arts. ''The Sims 2: Pets''was officially announced on July 26, 2006 and released on October 18, 2006 in North America and via digital download, as well as on October 20, 2006 to the rest of the world, except for Australia/New Zealand, where it was released on October 26, 2006.[8] Aspyr released a port of the game for Mac OS Xon November 7, 2006.[9] It was released for the Wii on June 12, 2007.[10] In Australia, one Australian dollar per game sold, from at least 50,000 copies of the game, was donated to the RSPCA.[11] Unlike the other expansions, this game does not have a new neighborhood. Instead, new lots (with Sims living in them) are available for placement in the existing neighborhoods. The Sims 2: Pets has sold over 6 million copies.[12] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=2 editPets Sims can own cats and dogs. ''Pets features 75 pre-made breeds of dogs and thirty pre-made breeds of cats. Create-A-Pet is similar to "Create-a-Sim", where a user builds a human Sim characters. In Create-a-Pet, players may customize a cat or dog by choosing patterns and colors of coat, body shape, facial structure, and personality, which determines playfulness, neatness, loyalty, aggression, and intelligence. Pets have motives like their Sim counterparts. Sims and pets are similar except for the absence of the "Environment" motive, which "Scratching" replaces in cats and "Chewing" in dogs. Sims may also train their pets to do various tricks. Pets can follow one of three career paths: Security, Showbiz and Services. When pets get promoted, various pet-related "unlockables" are made available along with a code so players can share these items with others. Pets have three life stages: Puppy/Kitten, Adult, and Elder. The length of a pet's elder hood is selected at random, however there is an aspiration reward object which will extend the pet's life by a few days with each use. Pets are able to breed, and doing so will produce a litter. The number of puppies or kittens is dependent on the number of Sims and pets currently in the house. Players can play with up to eight Sims or six pets at one time, although one can only have a total of six Sims and/or pets in a household altogether.[13] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=3 editTraining You can train your pets to do various kinds of tricks, and you can scold or praise them. The tricks would include sit, stay, shake, come here, guard, roll over, sing, and more. In the Nintendo Game Boy Advance version, you can teach it to stand up on two legs and juggle, or other cool and unusual tricks. When your pet learns a new trick, it would put an addition to the Sim and pet relationship. If the pet does something bad, you should scold it. These are a few unpleasant acts: peeing in the house; digging up the yard; chewing up the newspaper or floor; scratching up the furniture; digging out the trash. After a pet has done something correct, however, you should praise it. You could also give it a treat while praising to do the right thing or doing the right trick performance. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=4 editWerewolves Werewolves are a type of supernatural creature which the Sim can interact with or even be transformed into. Sims exist as Werewolves only during night hours. During these hours, the werewolf's energy will go up, but their hunger will decrease more quickly as well. A Werewolf can teach a pet faster than humans and can fight against burglars. They might occasionally howl at the moon, howl at player's command, or howl to summon wolves. When a werewolf howls every pet's bladder on the lot goes down halfway. To become a werewolf, players must build up a relationship with any wolf with glowing eyes (the werewolf pack leader). The pack leader will eventually "nibble" the Sim it was interacting with, causing it to become a werewolf. Once a Sim has become a werewolf they may "savage" another Sim to turn them into a werewolf. Werewolves are not featured on the Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube or Wii versions.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=5 editMusic There are many new songs that appear in the original Pop radio station from the base game in this game that have been converted in Simlish: *"Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls *"Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ *"I Play Chicken with the Train" by Cowboy Troy *"Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane *"Free Radicals" by The Flaming Lips *"Boyhunter" by Skye Sweetnam *"The Compromise" by The Format *"Turn Out the Light" by The New Amsterdams *"Black Shoes" by The Films *"I Never Know" by Something for Rockets Locales other than US English contain more songs: *Danish: West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *Dutch: Krezip - "Can't You be Mine" *Finnish: Roni - "Never Coming Back" *French: Kisha - "Sowieso" *German: Kisha - "Sowieso", Krezip - "Can't You be Mine" *Italian: Finley - "Run Away" *Japanese: West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *Korean: West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *Norwegian: Lene Marlin - "What If" *Russian: The Smokebreakers - "Baby Let's Dance" *Spanish: La Oreja de Van Gogh - "Dulce Locura" *Swedish: Lene Marlin - "What If", West End Girls - "Booglurbia" *UK English: Finley - "Run Away", West End Girls - "Booglurbia" These songs are not played in other locales (including US English), but they can be extracted from the game resources.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=6 editMotives Your Sims and pets have several different motives that they want to do. This could include needing to use the bathroom, or the litter box, or needing to sleep, or relax. These needs vary. Here is a list of the motives for Sims and pets and their information. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=7 editSim Motives http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=8 editPet Motives http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=9 editBreeds (Wii version) There are several breeds or mixed breeds you could create or adopt on the Wii version, in dogs and cats. Here is a list of the Wii ones. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=10 editDogs *Golden Retriever *Labrador Retriever *Labradoodle *Standard Schnauzer *Miniature Schnauzer *Schnoodle *German Shepherd *Siberian Husky *Great Dane *Bernese Mountain Dog *Greater Swiss Mountain Dog *Akita *Shiba Inu *Poodle *Miniature Poodle *Bichon Frise *Cocker Spaniel *Jack Russell Terrier *Airedale Terrier *Welsh Terrier *Staffordshire Bull Terrier *Bull Terrier *Bulldog *Samoyed *Great Pyrenees *American Eskimo Dog *Doberman Pinscher *Miniature Pinscher *Dalmatian *Weimeraner *Vizsla *Irish Setter *Rottweiler *Beagle *Bichon Frise *Pomeranian *Chow Chow *Pug *Puggle *Schipperke *Harrier *Chihuahua *German Short-haired Pointer *German Wire-haired Pointer *Pointer *English Foxhound *Rough Collie (can be transformed into a Border Collie) *Greyhound *Italian Greyhound *Mixed Breed Cats *Abyssinian *Maine Coon *Persian *Norwegian Forest Cat *Ragdoll *Russian Blue *Chartreux *Sphynx *Exotic Shorthair *American Shorthair *British Shorthair *Bombay *Birman *Siamese *Oriental *Tonkinese *Scottish Fold *Mixed Breed (domestic shorthairs and/or domestic longhairs) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=11 editDevelopment http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sims_2:_Pets&action=edit&section=12 editReception The Windows, Mac, PS2, PSP, GameCube, and Wii versions of The Sims 2: Pets received mainly mixed to positive reviews from critics, while the Game Boy Advance and DS versions of the game received mixed to negative reviews. The Australian video game talk show Good Game's two reviewers gave the game a 6.5/10 and 8/10.[14]